The fall of Minecraft
The fall of Minecraft ''is a fanfiction by the user Cynder Rush. It is kind of from the world of Wreck-it-Ralph but is set in Minecraft just before it gets shut down. The basic plot Neil, a young Enderdragon, is the smallest dragon in Minecraft due to a problem in his codes which caused him to stay small even after a day had passed since he had hatched out of his egg. Since most of the players had left their accounts, their characters roamed the empty land of Minecraft. Sky finds Neil and puts him in a zoo which only has one exhibit named 'freaks'. Months later, Herobrine is put in this enclosure with Niel. Niel accidently causes offence to Herobrine and ends up getting hit in the head with Herobrine's pickaxe. In excruciating pain, Neil breathes fire everywhere which melts the bars of the cage. Noticing he is free, he nibbles through the chains to free himself and Herobrine. They then have to run away from the evil and malicious Herobrine Hunter, who yearns for their blood... Characters 'Protagonists' Neil (Enderdragon) Herobrine (Human) 'Main characters' Clover (Human) Alex (Tame wolf) 'Minor characters' Enderlady (Human) Yomama590 (Human) Barkingmad4796 (Human) Laura (Human) Fire brigade (Humans) 'Cameos' Gamechap (Human) Bertie (Creeper dressed up as a human probably) Skydoesminecraft (Human) Donald (Dragon) 'Antagonists' Hunter (Human) Zoo maneger (Human) Hunter's men (Humans) Hunter's hounds (Tame wolves) Story Here is the story; I have uploaded what I have completed to here, but I will complete more and upload it. I am doing it on Microsoft Word but after I have done more I will copy and paste it here. It was the fall of Minecraft. Everyone had found other games to waste their time on. Skylanders, Sugar Rush, LEGO games, that sort of thing. Other games. The End had fallen, The Nether no longer existed and the ordinary world was the darkest and most dismal place on the internet. Minecraft was going to be deleted, like Spyro’s Kingdom and some other games. One of the only places left was an old zoo-like area which a player had once built to show off the many creatures that were in the Minecraft world, however there was only one exhibit left which had been re-named ‘freaks’ by the new manager of the zoo. Trapped inside this cruel enclosure was Minecraft’s smallest enderdragon, Neil, who had been in there since he was created. His free life wasn’t long, only having a minute to explore the endless realm of floating, cream coloured islands which made up his homeland before being caught by Sky to sell to the zoo. Meanwhile, three figures made their way towards the entrance of the zoo, silently silhouetted against the silvery storm cloud that covered the sky for all eternity. One figure was in chains and handcuffs; he was being lead by the other two who were discussing what they were going to do with the money. There was no knock at the door, because the instant one of the figures touched the door it swung off of its hinges at a jaunty angle. The room they had walked into was a dank office with grey, stained walls draped with cobwebs. Hung from these disgusting walls were framed wanted posters for a young man with strangely white eyes. The heart of the office was a worn wooden desk with many coffee stains of every coffee drunk by the manager since the beginning of his job there. On the desk, amongst the coffee stains, was a black, old fashioned phone, the kind that you pull back. Behind the desk was a hideous chair, also old fashioned, with worn, green leather upholstery. “We’ve got him. Here’s your proof he’s real.” yelled out a familiar, high pitched voice with a very posh accent. “Well done, Gamechap and Bertie. Expect £100 in your banks by tomorrow.” hissed the soft, sharp voice of the manager. Because most Minecraft players had abandoned their accounts their characters were left to roam what was left of Minecraft, meaning cute, funny characters had become just like the game, cruel and merciless. The most shocking thing about this was possibly that Bertie had killed his pet, Donald, and used up all of his TNT in the process. Sitting curled up asleep in the corner, Neil didn’t realise that the door of his cage was yanked open and something was shoved inside before being chained to the floor. Five minutes later Neil woke up to realise there was a player in there, chained up and wearing the default skin. “You could’ve been food and I could’ve missed you! I need to try to stay awake for the future!” Neil giggled. Neil liked to be funny, it made time fly past. If it wasn’t for the jokes he thought up in his head, Neil would be bored, and now he had someone to share them with. It was a very wrong thing to think, and it could’ve been one of the many things that contributed to his death... * * * Refusing to look up, the player sniffed and rubbed away some tears. ''Why is he so sad? thought Neil, who then made the wrong decision to cheer him up. “Your hair is very messy today, it’s like a jungle! I can hear little parrots going ‘cheep cheep cheep’!” Neil giggled, scratching his ear with his hind leg like a dog. The player looked up, which made all the difference. The reason he was in the ‘freaks’ exhibit was perfectly clear. This was no player. This was Herobrine. The deadbuilder, the nightstalker, the terror of the face of Minecraft, and he was crying? Neil, who was surprised by the lack of eyes on his new friend, had never heard of Herobrine before, so he had no idea what was going on. Doing what he did best, Neil tried to make a joke of the situation. “Ooh! You’ll be a rubbish teacher, because you have no pupils! HA HA HA!” Not the best thing to say to try to cheer him up. Slowly, he made his way to Neil before realising what he was doing and slinking back into the corner to cry. “Hey, kid, where’s your parents?” This was the last straw. He raised his pickaxe up high, a look of terror spread across Neil’s face. Crunch. * * * The pickaxe had gone straight through Neil’s head. He wailed and clawed the air like a tiger brought down by a ruthless hunter. Herobrine looked down at his blood-smeared hands and tried to run, but the chains held him back. One of the dogs that stood guard of the zoo barked at an innocent passerby. This made Herobrine scream and try to run even harder. Neil, who was in excruciating pain, sprayed jets of purple flame everywhere, burning the trees, grass and what seemed like the clouds until everything was bathed in a scorching blaze. The fire brought back so many bad memories of his parents, Herobrine sat curled up in a ball making strange squeaky noises as he breathed heavily, shaking like grass in the bad storm that was raging in the sky above. The manager heard the commotion and came to see what the problem was. The instant he saw the terrible fire, the bloodstained Neil and the horrified Herobrine he dashed back inside to call 999 for the fire. However, by the time the battered brigade came to the rescue, the inferno had already been extinguished and it had melted the bars to make a hole big enough for a young man and a smallish dragon to climb through. One thing that wasn’t accidental was that the chains had been nibbled through by super sharp teeth, like that of a smallish dragon. Furious, the manager sent the firemen and firewomen home, dashed back to his for the last time and dialled a number he’d been saving for years. “Yes? Hello? Is that the Herobrine Hunter? Yes, we’ve had a bit of a problem involving an escape. Yes, we did have him. Gamechap caught him and brought him here for the reward. Of course I won’t really pay him! It was just a bribe to get people to bring him. Oh, I nearly forgot, make sure you pack extra arrows, I have reason to believe he is travelling with a dragon accomplice...” At this point in the story you may be wondering what had happened to Neil and Herobrine. In the blaze of the fire Neil had pulled the pickaxe from his head, which healed instantly, and noticed the hole that the flames had melted. He dashed back, nibbled through the chains and made a run for it. Free! Looking back, he saw Herobrine was rooted with fear and hadn’t noticed he had been freed. Realising Herobrine was going to die if he didn’t move soon, Neil grabbed his arm and hauled him through the hole. An instinct; Neil reacted and ran as fast as a falcon. Running. Running. Running. The next thing they knew, they were in the middle of a forest clearing. “Well, that was some luck! Nice spot to have a house, this! Anyway, you can make a little place of your own, I’ll go back to the End (if it still exists) to finally fly free with my kind. See ya round!” This was meant to be Neil’s last words that he would say to his ‘pal’ who really wanted to leave because he didn’t want to be hit on the head again. He made to gallop off into the distance like a happy pony, but something held him back. Herobrine had put his hand on Neil’s shoulder; he was crouched down, looking around every time he heard the snap of a twig. “You are the scared type, aren’t you? Look, there’s nothing”- Neil was interrupted by a hand being slapped over his mouth. Beginning to get very irritated with this situation, he tried to prise the hand off, but heard the silent whisper of “now we’ve got them surrounded!” which made him change his mind. Out of nowhere, an arrow shot at the speed of a race car. It hit bang on target... Herobrine’s heart... * * * The last thing he remembered before he fell was seeing the Hunter’s laughing face as he and his men approached his body. Then, everything faded out into blackness. Neil screamed, bringing the attention to himself. This was all part of his plan. Every single one of Hunter’s men turned. Quicker than a flash, Neil slashed between their legs (any other dragon would’ve been too big to do this), grabbed his dead pal and made for the sky. “I think he’s waking up. You tell him now.” This was Neil’s voice. Where were they? Herobrine woke up to find himself laid down on a bed, Neil was curled up on his lap and a stranger was holding a bottle of strange, pink liquid and a cloth. “The fancy dress party isn’t until tomorrow, but you were hurt so I decided you could stay here until then and I could heal you.” The stranger said in a calm voice. This is strange ''Herobrine thought ''people normally sound scared and panicked when I’m in the room. ''Perhaps he was dead. Sitting up, he bashed his head on the low ceiling. ''Nope, definitely not dead ''he thought again. You may be thinking ''why is this guy so nice? The author said earlier that everyone had turned evil. The truth is that was only the players who had abandoned their accounts. This person had heard of Minecraft being shut down and decided to make the most of his time left alive. Kind of sad, when you think about it. The mystery player’s name was Cloverkins4. Clover looked after him, fed him homemade soup (which he turned his nose up to and refused to eat) and healed his wound with the pink liquid. At around 12:30 Clover went to get lunch, meaning Neil and Herobrine had a moment together. “I told Clover your name was Harry, because your eyes were closed it made the lie believable. However, you woke up for a few seconds so he got a glimpse of your weird eyes (this made Herobrine grip his pickaxe which he had somehow been able to keep hold of) and I thought we were going to be doomed! But he tried to tell you something about a dress up party being tomorrow. I went along with it, but obviously had to tell him about the hunters. I told him they mistook you for the real you. He believed that. Poor Clover. He’s so gullible; I fail to think of what horrible things could happen in the future. Well, if there is a future!” As soon as he said this, Clover walked through the door. Luckily, he had not heard what Neil had been saying about him. “I’ve finished off the last finishing touches for the party. Want to see?” asked Clover. Both Neil and Herobrine nodded their heads. Neil bounded off of the bed and cuddled up to Clover’s legs like a dog, but something was up with his best friend. Trying to get out of bed, Herobrine had fallen to the floor and was clutching his chest, breathing heavily. At this point, none of them knew the arrows were poisonous, none of them knew the effects and none of them knew how much danger of death he was in, so none of them could save him. “Here, I’ll help you down the stairs” Clover offered. Herobrine certainly needed help getting down the stairs. Stumbling once or twice and stopping to catch his breath, he finally made it to Clover’s living room, which had been draped in paper chains and sparkling lights ready for the party. But what caught Herobrine’s eye was the buffet table; it was filled with roast chicken, jellybeans, chocolate cake, crisps, burgers, it was a health freak’s nightmare! There were little blood-red stairs made from some sort of brick-like material so Neil could climb up and grab as many goodies his paws could hold. However, Neil was polite and had learnt his manners from Dragon School, so he decided to wait until the guests came. Herobrine hobbled over to the buffet, eyes wide, and began to eat. Neil sighed “some people just don’t have any manners!” but realised this was the wrong thing to say. “Help yourself!” said Clover, “I think he hasn’t eaten in 5 years, he’s skinnier than a bone!” Unknowingly, Clover was wrong about Herobrine not eating for 5 years. He hadn’t eaten in 15 years due to none of the shops ever letting him in and no-one would share their food with him; he had no idea why. Even the tiniest scrap of meat would’ve been a feast to him, so he was delighted with all of the marvellous food that he was finally being allowed to eat. But his banquet wasn’t going to last long... * * * KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Someone was at the door, but it wasn’t the polite knocking any of Clover’s good friends would use. It sounded almost as if someone, or some''thing'', was trying to bang the door down. Screaming, Herobrine hid under the table and began making squeaking noises again. Clover looked through his window, and realised why. “HELP! HELP! THERE’S A ZOMBIE TRYING TO GET IN! IT WANTS TO EAT MY BRAIN! AAAAAAAARGH!” Clover yelled. Neil looked out too, only to see a young man holding a zombie mask in his hand and laughing madly. “That’s no zombie, Clover! It’s one of your friends dressed up!” giggled Neil. As Clover opened the door, he noticed there were other friends there. He greeted them with hugs and a kiss on each cheek. This was an excellent chance for Neil to find out their names. Lovelylaura61 (dressed as a skeleton) – “I love your shoes, Clover! They compliment your hair so nicely...” Yomamma590 (dressed as an enderdragon) - “Dude! You should’ve seen that crazy pig yesterday. So rad...” Enderlady32 (dressed as an enderman) – “Hey Clover, you should’ve seen that beautiful flower I found the other day...” Barkingmad4798 (dressed as a zombie) – “Clover, I packed healthy snacks because of my diet. What do you mean ‘my diet’s unnecessary’?...” Unfortunately for Neil, none of Clover’s friends were interested in him, and would rather waste their time on ‘Harry’. Neil predicted there was going to be disastrous consequences. “So, Harry, where are you from?” Laura asked, leaning closer and causing Herobrine to drop his chicken drumsticks on the floor. Neil turned round just in time to see him mouth HELP ME as Laura made it the most awkward moment to be unable to speak in his life. “Err, he, umm, can’t speak...” Neil whispered into Laura’s ear. “Oh, I like the silent type” she sighed, flinging Neil aside into a bowl of punch, which he began to drink to save himself from drowning. She made to kiss Herobrine, who held her back at arm’s length. However, Laura wasn’t going to be in love for much longer, because someone’s cover was about to be blown. “OPEN UP OR I’LL GET THE DOGS TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!” yelled out a rough voice that was all too familiar. The Hunter... * * * Clover had no idea who Hunter was, so, scared, he obeyed. This time, Hunter had half a dozen Alsatian dogs with him, each one with a face that could sink a thousand universes. “Hello there, Clover. How, ''lovely ''to see you in your house, if that’s what this dump is.” Snarled Hunter sarcastically, kicking over Clover’s coat stand. “Hey! What was that for? Who are you? What do you want?” Clover cried out, trying to stop one of Hunter’s dogs from tearing up his new leather boots. “Don’t try to pretend you have no idea what I’m talking about! You’re hiding him! The hounds sniffed him out a mile away.” Hunter barked in a voice almost like his dogs’. “WHO?!” Clover shouted, irritated that Hunter was now checking the texts between him and Enderlady, who was his girlfriend. One of the dogs began to sniff at the electric cables. A second later, the lights went out and the same dog could be seen with a frayed wire hanging precariously out of its mouth. An eerie white glow came from the gap underneath the door to the living room, but it was soon dampened down. Making an ‘I told you so’ grunt Hunter entered, to see ‘Harry’ wearing an old pair of Clover’s sunglasses. “Your ridiculous efforts don’t fool me; I can see a white glow coming from behind those sunshine shades. Besides, Alfred has sniffed you out.” Hunter hissed. After he said this, the power was restored immediately. Now Neil could see that the hounds weren’t Alsatian dogs, but wolves, with their fur on end and snarling viciously (except for one, who was sitting in the corner with a guilty expression feeling sorry for eating all of the pork). It’s a good thing wolves are scared of dragons, otherwise Herobrine probably would’ve died that day. Neil freed himself from the punch bowl and launched himself towards Alfred, purple sparks sprayed out of the sides of his mouth. SLAM! Despite being a small dragon, Neil sure was a strong one. He pinned the weakened wolf down onto the floor, growled in his face before finally letting his victim scuffle off, tail between his legs and whimpering painfully. Category:Fanfictions Category:Cynder Rush's fanfictions Category:Herobrine realted fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Post-Apocalyptic